1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sporting goods and, more specifically, to apparatus for use in connection with the sport of skiing.
2. Prior Art
Past inventions have attempted to satisfy the need for skiers to transport and store ski paraphernalia. They performed various functions, such as, containing and aiding the transporting of basic ski equipment, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,050). Such a device allows transport over snowy and dry terrains but offers no protection from the elements. Another prior invention allows transport with ease by hand or on the top of a car, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,915), however, it also does not protect the condition of the ski equipment and accessories. Other prior inventions merely attach skis, boots, and ski poles to a balanced grip for easy handling, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,688), or are themselves simple attachment devices to aid in the transport of ski equipment on the roofs of automobiles, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,897).
This invention is neither a mounting device nor an open air storage containment device used for the sole purpose of manually rolling equipment from one location to another, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,050). The subject invention is not designed to merely carry skis, poles and boots and then provide a mere vertical or horizontal space for storage accessible to the elements, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,915).